Am I Obsessed With Toy Story?
by wiz-witch in training
Summary: A list of things that a Toy Story addict would do. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!
1. 1 through 56

**A/N: I was bored. If you see this: (!), it means that I suffer that. If you have any ideas, let me know!**

1. You can quote all three of Andy's playtimes (!)

2. You use baby monitors instead of walky talkies

3. You have tried to jump off of something to fly…

4. …after yelling "To infinity and beyond!"…

5. …and broke your left arm when you "landed"

6. You always greet your friends by yelling "Ye-haw! It's you! It's you! It's you it's you it's you! It's _really you_!" *give your friend 4 seconds to say something* "Ha! It is you!" (this is EXACTLY what Jessie said when greeting Woody)

7. You're now scared of all teddy bears

8. Whenever you get a cowboy hat, you put it on and say, "Look! I'm Woody! Howdy, howdy, howdy!"

9. You make up a "moving buddy list" for your toys whenever your family is about to move…

10. …and you do the same with the toys of anyone else in the house

11. You have turned on a video camera in your bedroom at night (!)…

12. …even though you just get a black screen (!)…

13. …and you listened to it later (!)

14. The first thing you do when you get a new toy is introduce him/her to your bedroom

15. When fighting with someone, you push their face into the ground with your foot on their back and you pulling their arms up until they surrender (both Buzz and Jessie did this to Woody)

16. You know which character has the worst of luck (Woody) (!)

17. Whenever you want someone to be quiet, you say, "Just shut up!" (Woody said this to Slinky right before "Strange Things" played, and then to Buzz under the truck)

18. You always yell to your friends "YOU! ARE! A! TOY!"…

19. …and they expect this from you!

20. You always say, "There's no place like home" whenever you get home from somewhere…

21. …and people know that you aren't talking about "The Wizard of Oz"

22. Your official nickname is Mr./Mrs. Nesbitt (Mr. if you're a girl, and Mrs. if you're a boy)

23. You bet body parts when playing Battleship

24. You only watched Wall-E because Woody and Buzz were in a Super Bowl commercial for it (!)

25. The first thing you do when you come into your bedroom after being away for a bit is say "What happened while I was gone?"…

26. …and you expect an answer

27. Your new favorite board game is checkers

28. You can't watch medical shows

29. You can draw anything Etch drew on an Etch-a-Sketch

30. You know Morse code just because that was the only way Babyface could communicate

31. When things are going wrong, you tell the person in the most trouble that you have everything under control and fall on the ground

32. When watching _The Search for Santa Paws_, you start crying because you're reminded of the incinerator scene of _Toy Story Three_ (Quinn said that she was scared because she had heard that the lady who ran the orphanage put someone's doll in the incinerator and would throw the kids in there if they were bad) (!)

33. You never help your enemies

34. You blow toys up just so that they'll come to life to "scare" you

35. You call Andy's cell phone number

36. You hang up parsley (that's what the sheep were holding) at the perfect height for a toy on Christmas

37. If you have two Mr./Mrs. Potato-Head toys, you bring one of their ears, one of their eyes, and one of their mouths with you all the time so that your toys know what toys to expect when you get home

38. You use _Toy Story Two_ quotes in everyday life (example: you bake a bunch of biscuits: "My biscuits are burning!" you're shopping and someone wants to go to the Barbie aisle: something about the aisle being pink) (!)

39. You never say "if the shoe fits." Instead, you say "If the boo-tuh, fits,"

40. You pay more attention to the background than the movie when watching the films

41. If you see a bunch of street cones, you lift them up to see if there are any toys under it

42. You realize that Toy Story is one of the few times that you can see one of the sequels before the first movie and it still makes sense (!)

43. You can sing any song from the movies and musicals

44. You do the dance that Buzz and Jessie did during the credits of _Toy Story Three_ all the time

45. You can guess what everyone was dreaming about when they talk in their sleep/after they wake up (Sid: "I wanna ride the pony" = at a carnival, Al "Officer, I swear" = getting arrested for stealing Woody) (!)

46. You make weird faces during a staring contest

47. You know more about Toy Story than the creators

48. You can not look at toys without crying

49. You give your toys to the nearest 4-year old before going to college

50. You have every single toy that even mad a cameo in _Toy Story_…

51. …but you keep the Lotso locked up at night

52. If someone says something about _Toy Story_, you correct them…

53. …even if it's something that no one would know

54. Whenever you or a friend accomplish something exciting, you say, "That was [insert name here]'s finest hour!"

55. The most common thing you cough up is stuffed animal fur (!)

56. You read/watch anything that has to do with toys coming to life

**A/N: I laughed while making this and hope you laughed, too. I was actually watching Toy Story videos on YouTube while making this! Then I got distracted on the Pixar wiki! Anyway, I may make another one if I get enough ideas.**

**Starlight (my Artic Fox Webkinz): So give us ideas!**

**Me: You do know where number 55 came from, right? *gives Starlight a quick peck*  
**


	2. 57 through 80

**A/N: Alright, weirdest thing: I had my phone camera set up so that anything recorded will be saved and had it on last night. When I woke up, not only had it stopped recording (due to dead battery), but there was no new video. Hm…**

**57-62 are from Angie J Triffed, and 74-80 are from caralina100**

57. When watching Toy Story, you sit behind ALL of your toys to see if they move.

58. You talk to your toys, hoping they'll talk back (!)

59. You and all of your friends have Toy Story related nicknames.

60. You haven't eaten tortillas since you saw Toy Story 3 (you never know when Mr. Potato Head might need one).

61. Pidgeons make you laugh (original TS2 joke).

62. You have a "Spanish mode" that your friends don't question…

63. …Because it's "activated" by someone poking you between your shoulder blades

64. You have a dog that looks just like Buster or Scud

65. There is not a single Toy Story video on YouTube that you haven't seen.

66. You have a wall of your bedroom filled with pictures of Toy Story

67. You have gone into the attic and took out every toy so that they didn't have to live in storage any more

68. When buying a house, you request one with an address of 1225 Sycamore or 234 Elm

69. You have actually watched Earth Invaders or Rodeo Cowboys

70. You actually know what I was talking about in 69 (!)

71. You notice that Trixie was pressing two or three buttons at a time when replying (!)

72. You watched/want to watch _My Neighbor Tortoro_ because Tortoro was in _Toy Story Three_ (!)

73. Your ring tone matches Andy's

74. You dress up like your favorite character...

75. … so often that people think that you think it's Halloween every day of the year

76. You still play with your toys (!)

77. You know the dvds so well, you can quote the commentary

78. Your old piggy bank is named Hamm

79. You often find yourself daydreaming about Toy Story (!)

80. Your old stick pony from when you were little is named Bullseye


End file.
